CAN I?
by sun young
Summary: Aku mencintainya, tak peduli ia membalas cintaku apa tidak, meskipun di detik terakhir sisa hidupku, aku tetap mencintainya. Sangat. / KYUMIN/ YAOI


**CAN I?**  
_By Sun young_

Genre: Romance, YAOI(BOYxBOY), Angst.  
**_  
KYUMIN (Kyuhyun & Sungmin)_**

Summary: Aku mencintainya, meskipun di detik terakhir sisa hidupku, aku tetap mencintainya. Sangat.

**Disclaimer : saya hanya meminjam nama dari idol favorite saya, ini murni ff abal milik saya.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sungmin! Sungmin-ah!"

Aku menoleh pada kyuhyun yang berteriak memanggilku. Raut kyuhyun tampak senang dan juga ceria. Ada apa? Tak seperti biasanya...

"Ada apa kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya'ku. Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tak beraturan mendatangiku.

"He-hey! Ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu, kyu?"

DEG

Kyuhyun memeluk'ku dengan erat, sangatttt erat. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan sangat kencang. Setahuku, aku tak punya penyakit jantung.  
"K-kyu?"

"Sungmin-ah... Sungmin-ah...!"

"Hey! Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Ya?"

" Yoona, menerima cintaku, sungmin-ah, yoona menjadi kekasihku sekarang!"

Ngilu, Bagai tersayat pisau, hati ini rasanya sakit sekali. Jadi... Sikap kyuhyun ini... Kyuhyun...

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya dariku. Ternyata yoona yang memanggil'nya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, kyuhyun meninggalkan-ku sendiri, sendiri akan kesakitan yang kualami. Tuhan... Apakah ini mimpi?

"Kyu..."

* * *

"Kau tau? Yoona sangat cantik dan juga sempurna!"

Sepanjang hari, yang di bicarakan kyuhyun hanya yoona,Yoona, yoona dan yoona! Apa dia tak tau bahwa ada hati yang sakit, huh?!

Mencoba tanpa mempedulikan kyuhyun, aku terus serius berkutat dengan buku yang sedang ku baca. tidak, jangan! Aku tak mau mendengar nama itu!

"Ya! Lee sungmin! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak sih?!"

Ku tutup buku yang sedang ku baca dengan keras dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Aku lelah kyu, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Aku mau tidur."

Kyuhyun turun dari kasur'ku dan mendekatiku yang terduduk di sofa.

"Kau sakit, ming?"

Kyuhyun menaruh punggung tangan'nya di keningku. Aku menepisnya pelan, dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur'ku dan berbaring disana.  
kyuhyun menatapku bingung. entahlah, saat ini aku malas jika harus bertemu kyuhyun. Segera aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan tak berapa lama, terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

* * *

"Sungmin!" Teriak teman-temanku ketika aku terjatuh tersungkur di tengah lapang. A-ah, hidungku berdarah. Kepalaku pusing seketika, pandanganku buram, semua nampak bergoyang. Apakah gempa?

Sayup-sayup ku dengar derap langkah mendekatiku, kurasakan ada yang menggendong tubuhku. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Kepalaku pusing sekali.

* * *

"Hey..." Kyuhyun menyapaku ketika aku sadar. Dimana ini?  
Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi kyu menahanku. Kyu tetap menyuruhku untuk berbaring. Rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali...

"Min, kau jatuh dan pingsan tadi. Kau berhasil membuat satu sekolah heboh! Haha."

Apanya yang lucu?

"He-hey... Aku hanya bercanda." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari menatapku gugup. Dia pikir ini lelucon! Aku sakit tapi dia menertawakanku!

"Ming, aku tak bisa lama di sini. Tadi aku sudah menyuruh donghae kemari untuk menggantikanku menjagamu."

Memang ini dimana? Ah! Ternyata ruang kesehatan sekolah. Kyuhyun mencium keningku sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.  
Bukanya aku tidak menyukai apa yang di lakukan kyuhyun, hanya saja... Ini semakin sulit untukku melupakanya.

* * *

"Min! Hidungmu berdarah!" Sontak aku menyentuh hidungku setelah eunhyuk berteriak tadi. Benar saja, hidungku mimisan.

"Ini." Aku menerima tissue pemberian eunhyuk. Lalu menengadahkan kepalaku menatap atap langit. Ah, kepalaku pusing sekali...

"Tak apa-apa?"

Aku hanya terseyum menanggapinya agar eunhyuk tak panik. "Hanya panas dalam, hyukkie..."

* * *

Hari ulang tahun kyuhyun semakin dekat, aku harus segera membeli hadiah yang nanti akan ku berikan padanya. Eung... Psp? Ah, kaset game? Euhhhhh itu terlalu biasa.

Ah! Aku dapat ide! Hadiah ini meskipun sederhana tapi akan bermakna! Ya! Itu saja! Yes!

* * *

**ESOK HARI**

Ada apa dengan tubuhku, mengapa akhir-akhir ini pandanganku selalu kabur. Dan punggung'ku terasa sakit. Berat badankupun menurun. Akukan tak sedang diet!

Hari ini ada tes basket, aku harus mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, aku tak boleh lemah seperti ini. Aku kuat! Hari ini aku akan mengalahkan kyuhyun dengan nilai terbaikku. Hehe

Eungghh! Lututku linu, pinggang serta punggungku pun linu. Ada apa ini?  
Tak mau menghabiskan waktu, aku tahan rasa sakit ini, setengah jam perjalanan bila masih terus berada di sini, aku akan benar-benar terlambat.

"Baiklah, kalian akan di bagi menjadi dua tim. Tim pertama, kyu, kau sebagai kapten, da kau sungmin, kau akan menjadi kapten tim 2. Mengerti?"

"Siap, mengerti!"

* * *

Nafasku tak beraturan, pinggangku terasa semakin sakit. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti disini, selisih point antar timku dan tim kyuhyun hanya berbeda tipis. Meskipun tim kyuhyun tetap yang lebih unggul.

Ah! Kakiku keram! aku kembali jatuh tersungkur, kali ini daguku yang mengeluarkan cairan kental itu. Semua terkejut dan menghampiriku. Hae dan kyuhyun membantuku berdiri dan membawaku ke pinggir lapangan. Nampak sekali siluet seorang yeoja menghampiriku dan memberikan botol minuman pada kyuhyun yang langsung saja di berikan padaku.

"Kenapa kau tak berhati-hati!" Kyuhyun malah membentakku. Aku tahu kyuhyun merasa hawatir melihatku. Tapi aku tak suka jika ia membentakku!

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Yeoja itu bertenjer di pergelangan lengan kyu. Aku muak! Aku ingin pergi dari sini.

"Ya! Lee sungmin, mau kemana kau!" Tak kupedulikan kyuhyun yang terus menerus berteriak memanggilku. Aku benci ini! Terlebih wanita itu! Tapi... Berhak apa aku mebencinya? Yoona tak menjahatiku, yoona'pun baik padaku. Salahkan saja rasa ini yang teramat dalam pada kyu!

* * *

Ah... Aku lelah sekali, tapi hadiah untuk kyuhyun kali ini belum selsai. 3 minggu lagi ulang tahun si evil itu, tapi hadiahku belum setengahpun jadi. Bagaimana ini... Apa aku sanggup? Ahhhhhhhh! Pasti sanggup! Inikan mudah. Tapi... Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa selalu cepat lelah. Padahal, sampai tengah malampun, aku masih bisa terjaga. Tapi akhir2 ini, aku cepat sekali lelah.

* * *

"Sungmin, kau mimisan lagi!"

Segera ku ambil sapu tangan di saku celanaku. Dapat ku lihat Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk menatapa-ku khawatir.

"Kita ke dokter saja, bagaimana? Kau sering sekali mimisan, min. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap-mu."

Apa yang dikatakan donghae benar, akhir-akhir ini, aku sering sekali mimisan dan pingsan. Berat badanku'pun menurun, aku selalu merasa tidak balance saat berdiri tegak ataupun saat jalan. Ada apa dengan tubuhku?

* * *

"Bagaimana dok?"

"Kenapa baru melakukan pemerikasaan sekarang tuan lee?"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan saya?"

"Anda..."

* * *

Sungmin pov end...

Author pov

Sudah dua hari ini sungmin tak masuk sekolah, Eunhyuk dan Donghae'pun sangat sulit untuk menghubungi sungmin. Apartemen sungmin sendiri seperti tak berpenghuni. Eunhyuk dan Donhae sempat berpikiran untuk melaporkan ini pada polisi sebelum kyuhyun mencegah. Kyuhyun sama cemas'nya dengan duo lee itu, tapi kyuhyun lebih memilih sikap tenang dan tak bepikiran aneh-aneh seperti DongHae dan juga Eunhyuk.

" Bagaimana kalau Sungmin di culik! Sungmin sama sekali tak mengabari kita, hae..."

Dongahae tak kalah hebohnya dengan Eunhyuk, donghae sempat berpendapatan kalau sungmin di culik alien atau di culik mahluk halus. Sedangkan kyuhyun? Kyuhyun hanya diam tak banyak bicara, sebenarnya kyuhyun juga sangat begitu cemas. Kyuhyun tak tahu dimana sahabat'nya itu berda. Kyuhyun sempat menghubungi kediaman orang tua sungmin di jepang. Tapi hasilnya nihil, sungmin tak ada di sana.

* * *

Sungmin tengah termenung sedih sendiri di ruangan yang serba putih. sudah dua hari ini sungmin berada di rumah sakit. Seperti saran dokter, seharusnya sungmin di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini, mengingat kondisi sungmin yang semakin harinya semakin memburuk. Sungmin telat menyadari penyakitnya, karena sungmin pikir, penyebab dirinya yang selalu pusing itu, karena anemia. Tapi... Takdir berkata lain.

Sungmin menyeka air matanya yang turun secara tiba-tiba. Semua bagaikan mimpi baginya. Semua akan terasa berbeda nantinya. Hidupnya, kesehariannya, bahkan mimpinya. Sungmin berandai, apakah dirinya dapat bertahan?  
Sungmin mengepalkan tangan menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Nafas'nya terasa tersendat. Sungmin menangis bukan karena rasa sakitnya, tapi... Bagaimana dengan masa depanya nanti? Banyak mimpi yang belum ia capai.

Berangsur-angsur, rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang. Nafas sungmin'pun perlahan mulai teratur. Sungmin memejamkan matanya perlahan, berharap ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Hae! Sungmin ada di rumah sakit, tadi baru saja lee ajhuma mengabari ku,"

"Betulkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita segera menemui sungmin, Hyuk!"

"Ayo!"

* * *

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie~ kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja!"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Di liriknya yeoja di sampinya dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya saja, aku sangat cemas dengan sungmin hyung. Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang."

yoona-yeoja itu- mengerti dengan keadaan kekasihnya sekarang. Siapa yang tak merasa cemas jika sahabatnya sendiri menghilang entah kemana tanpa kabar. Yoona melingkarkan tangannya di tangan kyuhyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku kyuhyunnie, karena membentakmu tadi."

kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengelus tangan yoona lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah karena telah mengacuhkanmu."

* * *

"Sungmin-ah, kami sangat cemas, kau tahu?"

Sungmin tersenyum dengan lemah dan meraih tangan Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku."

Merasa tak tega melihat keadaan sungmin saat ini, Eunhyuk hanya bisa berdoa untuk sahabatnya ini, berdoa agar semua baik-baik saja.

"Anemia-mu parah sekali!" Hae berkata dengan candanya, sungmin kembali tertawa kecil dan tersenyum pada hae.

Ya, sungmin merahasiakan penyakit'nya dari duo eunhae ini, Sungmin tak mau dua temannya ini menjadi panik atau khawatir dengan keadaan'nya yang sekarang. Sungmin tak mau dikasihani, Sungmin tak mau di perlakukan istimea dengan setatus orang yang berpenyakitan. Sungmin tak mau itu!

"Bukan aku yang mau hae."

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, tidak di pedulikanya yoona yang tertinggal jauh di belakang. Yang di pikiranya sekarang hanya sungmin.  
Sebelum'nya, Dengan segera kyuhyun berangkat menuju rumah sakit setelah mendengar kabar dari Donghae tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat cemas bukan main. Setelah sampai dikamar tempat sungmin di rawat, kyuhyun segera membuka pintu dan memasukinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin, Eunhyuk,Dongahe serta kedua orang tua sungmin menoleh pada sosok kyuhyun yang berada di ambang pintu dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, kyuhyun mendekati sungmin dan mencium kening sungmin dengan sangat lama. Setelahnya, kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan tajam meski raut ke khawatiran masih terlihat jelas disana.

"Kemana saja kau, hah!"

Sungmin menatap kyuhyun dengan sendu dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Kau membuat kami semua cemas! Kau tau itu!"

Donghae, Eunhyuk serta kedua orang tua sungmin beranjak keluar ruangan meninggalkan sungmin dan kyuhyun di dalam, karena mereka tahu, ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Kau takan ku maafkan!"

Mata sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca melihat kyuhyun sahabatnya yang marah-marah seperti itu. Sungmin mulai terisak sembari bergumam maaf pada Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun tak bermaksud membentak sungmin, kyuhyun hanya khawatir dan cemas akan kondisi sungmin sekarang.

"Maaf, hiks... Maafka aku, hiks..."

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di hatinya ketika melihat air mata itu meluncur bebas terus menerus tanpa henti. Kyuhyun mengabaikan semua rasa itu dan memeluk sungmin yang tengah terbaring.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya khawatir lee sungmin... Kau sangat mebuatku cemas! Bahkan, aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu terus menerus. Maafkan aku..."

Sungmin mengangguk sembari terisak kecil, kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya dan beranjak duduk di sebelah ranjang sungmin.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, sungmin..."

* * *

Sudah seminggu ini sungmin di rawat di rumah sakit, duo EunHae tak pernah tidak hadir untuk menjenguk Sungmin. Kadang, Eunhyuk selalu sering bertanya dengan penyakit yang di derita Sungmin. Anemia kambuh, kenapa harus sampai dirawat lama di rumah sakit?  
Beri dua jempol atau bahkan empat jempol untuk sungmin dengan seribu satu macam alasan yang di berikan kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan ini hanya penyakit biasa dan tak berbahaya. Kyuhyun'pun sama, kyuhyun sempat curiga dengan sungmin yang tak kunjung sehat karena anemia'nya. Bukanlah sungmin jika ia tak dapat meyakinkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Orang tua sungmin? Mereka sudah tau segalanya, dan sungmin juga meminta kepada mereka untuk merahasiakan segalanya.

Rencananya, lusa sungmin sudah di perbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Tapi tetap, sungmin harus rutin meminum obat'nya yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit, melakukan pemeriksaan secara rutin dan sebulan sekali sungmin harus melakukan cuci darah. Itu semua dilakukan semata untuk memperlambat penyakit leukimia yang di derita sungmin. Sungguh kehidupanya kedepan akan terasa berbeda. Di kelilingi obat-obatan pahit yang sanagt ia tak suka. Bersahabat dengan jarum suntik yang sangat ia benci. Mau tidak mau sungmin harus melakukannya jika ingin terus bertahan hidup.

* * *

"Selamat datang Lee sungminnnnnn!" Eunhyuk, kyuhyun serta dongahae menyambut kedatanganya sungmin di apartemen sungmin. Eunhyuk merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan hangat dari sungmin. Tapi dengan jahilnya, sungmin malah memeluk donghae yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Kau tega sekaliiii."

Semua tertawa bahagia merasakan momment-momment seperti ini. Sudah lama mereka tak pernah berkumpul dan bercanda ria bersama seperti ini.

"Min, biar ku bantu." Kyuhyun menawarkan diri untuk membantu sungmin membawakan kopernya dan menyimpanya di kamar sungmin. Donghae berlari ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan cake kesukaan sungmin diatas meja. sedangkan eunhyuk menuntun sungmin ke sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun serta dongahe menyusul duduk di antara enhyuk dan sungmin. Sungmin sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang peduli terhadapnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan cake kesukaanmu di dapur min, kalau kau mau akan kuambilkan sekaran."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias, donghae segera berlari kecil menuju dapur dan kembali dengan membawa sepotong cake.

"Ini."

Sungmin meraih cake pemberian dongahe dan memakanya perlahan. Sungguh nikmat... Semua beban di kepalanya terasa menghilang begitu saja. Semua nampak tersenyum bahagia melihat sungmin yang sangat menikmati cake'nya. Sungmin sekarang sungguh menggemaskan dimata mera masing-masing.

* * *

"Kau istirahat yah," kyuhyun menyelimuti sungmin yang sudah terbaring nyaman diatas kasurnya. Ditatapnya sungmin dalam dan tersenyum, kemudian mencium kening sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kami semua menyayangimu, lee Sungmin." Berakhirnya itu, Sungmin mentup matanya dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun beranjak menuju luar kamar sungmin dan menemui Eunhae yang sedang asik menonton film di tv.

"Hae, Hyuk, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus menemui yoona, aku titip sungmin pada kalian yah!"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menggangguk komapk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.  
Setelah kyuhyun pergi, Dongahae dan Eunhyuk saling menatap dengan sendu.

"Kau merasakanya kan, hae?

Dongahe mengangguk dan mebelai rambut eunhyuk dengan halus.

"Aku... Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Sungminnie, itu kehiduan kyu, dia berhak menentukan siapa pendampingnya kelak."

"Sudahlah, Sungmin hyung itu orang yang kuat, hyuk."

"Andai aku jadi sungminnie, dan kau jadi kyuhyun, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan takan mau bertemu denganmu. Aku dapat merasakan sakit'nya hae, setiap sungminnie melihat kedekatan kyuhyun dan yoona, mata itu berkilat sedih dan berkesan rapuh. Aku hiks, aku hanya ingin sungmin hyung bahagia..."

Donghae memeluk eunhyuk dengan erat, dan membenamkan wajah hyuk di dadanya.

"Percayalah... Sungmin hyung akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

"Ahrk!" Sungmin tersentak dengan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi, mata'nya terpejam menahan denyutan di kepala yang semakin menjadi, dan cairan kental meluncur dengan bebasnya dari hidung sungmin.

"Tuhan... Ah!"

"Sungmin!" Eunhyuk berteriak kaget melihat keadaan sungmin sekarang, donghae yang mendengar eunhyuk berteriak'pun segera menghampiri eunhyuk di kamar sungmin. Tak kalah kagetnya dengan eunhyuk, donghae segera mendekat pada hyuk yang sedang menangis sembari menggenggam tangan sungmin yang masih meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya. Donghae segera meraih tissue di atas meja nakas dan mebersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidung sungmin.

"Hae... Hiks, ada apa dengan sungminnie, hae... Hikks..."

Donghae menggeleng dan nampak mencari sesuatu, tas kecil yang di bawa sungmin tadi yang sedang di carinya saat ini. Ah, di sofa! Donghae segera berlari keluar kamar dan mengambil tas sungmin.

"Ba-banyak sekali!" Donghae kaget melihat banyak obat berada dalam tas sungmin. Donghae tak tau kalau ternyata penyakit anemia harus membutuhkan banyak obat seperti ini! Tak mau membuang waktu percuma, donghae segera membawa semua obat-obatnya utuk sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

maaf untuk typo -_-v


End file.
